Why Me?
by Aloria Ellans
Summary: my friend wrote this, but she doesn't have a screenname yet so we put it on mine. "Harry turned around and saw he was surrounded by the fire"


Harry had just arrived at the Dursleys house after his fourth year at Hogwarts and he was all ready doing chores for them. The house was a little dustier them usual and more untidy. Harry figured the house keeper they probably had over the summer they didn't want Harry to know about couldn't work and they couldn't find another, so they had to do all the work and weren't very good at it. * I know – long sentence *. He had to mow the lawn, take out the seeds and water the garden, dust the whole house and vacuum and sweep all the rooms before he had lunch. Lets just say he had a late lunch. The Dursleys had just finished dinner. A BIG dinner I might add. Something must have happened to the Dursleys because they were meaner then usual. If that was possible. They would beat Harry up if he did or didn't do anything wrong. Harry wondered why they did this. By the first week Harry was home, he had bruises and cuts all over him. They would feed him less and less every day, till finally all he had was bread, apples, and water. When his friends wrote to him he would tell them that the Dursleys were tough, but nothing he couldn't handle. Hermione sounded worried that they were too harsh on Harry. Harry assured her that he was fine. She seemed worried, but put it off for a while. But really whenever Harry looked in a mirror, he saw a beaten up and abused teenage boy who needed help. Sirius wrote to him asking him if he was all right and if his scar was hurting at all.  
  
Of course, not wanting him to worry, Harry said he was fine and the Dursleys were just a little tougher on him. After all he was getting older and he had a lot more responsibilities to work up to. Harry figured since his Aunt and Uncle weren't feeding him enough, Harry would just have to feed himself. Harry went out to look for a job. He knew the Dursleys wouldn't mind if he were gone. They hated him anyway. And Harry hated them. After about all day Harry finally found a job at Dairy Queen. The down side was that Harry had to wear a hat. Well, as long as it gives him money to buy food. When Harry went home he was expecting to be able to go write up to his room and fall asleep (Harry was very tired of all the work he had to do), but when he opened the door his uncle bounced his fat butt off the chair he was sitting in and came storming to the door.  
  
"WERE HAVE YOU BEEN ALL DAY!?" It was about 8:30 p.m.  
  
'Uh ohhhh……' Harry thought. "I was looking for a job," He said trying to sound confident, but you could hear that he was scared that his uncle would hurt him. There was a pause.  
  
"WHY!?" Uncle Vernon broke the silence.  
  
Harry couldn't tell he was looking for a job to feed himself. What was he going to say?  
  
"I… uh… felt like it?" He answered like it was a question, followed buy a week smile.  
  
"YOU FELT LIKE IT! GREAT!" Uncle Vernon was turning purple. "You can give us all your money. Now go up to your room which will soon be under the stairs if you keep this up."  
  
'You and Your stupid big mouth' Harry thought to himself as he dragged himself to his room. He slammed his door and kicked his chair with his foot adding another bruise to his collection. He didn't care. He heard his uncle stomping his big feet up the stairs.  
  
"DON'T YOU DARE SLAM YOUR DOOR LIKE THAT OR I'LL TAKE IT OFF!" His swung the door open.  
  
"FINE!"  
  
"DON'T YOU DARE TALK TO ME THAT WAY!"  
  
"YOU YELLED AT ME!"  
  
"WELL I'M YOUR UNCLE!"  
  
"SO!" Harry didn't know were all this anger came from. Probably years of abuse. There was no more room to store all of this anger. He had to get it out, even if it was to his uncle.  
  
"THAT'S IT! I'M TAKING THE DOOR OFF!"  
  
"FINE!" with that Uncle Vernon stormed out of the room. His stupid uncle! He hated his Uncle. He hated all of them. Why was he even related to them? Now what was he going to do? He has to give the Dursleys all of his money. Maybe he could just give them some and secretly keep the rest to buy food. But then they'd question why he received so little money and call DQ and ask how much money they paid their employees. And if Harry didn't tell them were he worked and they wanted to know they'd beat him up until he told. It was like they'd set a trap and Harry had gotten stuck in it. Why didn't he see the trap in the first place? Harry fell into an uneasy sleep after about two hours.  
  
"It won't happen again sir, I promise" said a low frightened voice.  
  
"One more time and I WILL kill you!" said a high-pitch.  
  
"NO! I won't fail again! I promise, Master! I promise!" the guy with a low voice said again while falling to his knees. "Please don't kill me! Please Master." He started kissing the bottom of his master's robe.  
  
"Enough, enough, I'm not going to kill you today. (The other guy – Wormtail – whimpered) As long as you do the task right!"  
  
" Wha- what is-s it th-that I am sup-posed to d-do?" asked Wormtail shivering.  
  
"Yes, yes, This will have to wait till term starts. It is quite simple on your part. (Wormtail sighed) You have to put poison in Harry Potter's food during dinner…"  
  
Wormtail nodded trying to get his every word.  
  
"…Then by bed time he will not feel so good so he will need to go to that hospital place and then you can sneak in as a rat then transform as long as no on else is in or outside of the room. You will take this portkey with you and not use it until you are with Harry Potter. It will take you –  
  
"BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!" Harry's alarm went off at 6:30 a.m. He sat up right.  
  
"Stupid clock!" He heard his uncle snort in his sleep. Harry got out of bed, dressed and as quietly as possible, he walked down the stairs stepping over the one at the bottom which creeks to make the Dursleys breakfast. As much as Harry hated it, from all his practice, he was a very good cook. Harry realised just he had had a dream the night before. As he was trying to remember what it was about he smelt smoke. Smoke? Why do I smell smoke? Just then Harry realised that the pan he was holding and cooking Dudleys bacon on was on fire. Oh my GOSH! Harry dropped the pan What do I do? I don't have my wand. Oh, I'm so dead. WHY!? Harry heard Uncle Vernon march down the stairs.  
  
"Boy! Don't droAAAAAHHHHH!! FIRE!" The rest of the Dursleys were running downstairs  
  
"I smelled smoAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!" same reaction. "FIRE! Dudley, get out of the house! NOW!" yelled Aunt Petunia.  
  
"Get out everybody!" He grabbed his wife and son and ran out of his house, slamming the door on his way. Harry ran up to the door and tried to open it but it wouldn't budge. Harry panicked. He could crawl out the window. But then he got this sudden thought. What if he set out the fire. Maybe the Dursleys would consider feeding him. Harry didn't have his wand. It was locked up under the stairs in the cupboard. The fire was all over the kitchen. Harry had never been in a fire situation so he really didn't know what to do. He had never been over this with his Aunt or Uncle. Dudley had though. Harry grabbed the fire extinguisher and tried to figure out how to use it. Harry tried everything that looked like it would help. Finally, after a long 5 seconds, Harry got the white substance to spray all over the kitchen. But Harry realised that the one extinguisher in his hand was not enough to take out the whole fire. But next Harry saw that the fire had gotten to the cabinet – were the fir extinguisher was. He turned around and saw that the fire had surrounded him! It hadn't been long until he heard police. 


End file.
